


Traitors Never Prosper

by StarryScreamer



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Denial, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suspension, Tarn being Tarn, Tarn has tank treads on his dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryScreamer/pseuds/StarryScreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without Megatron's protection, Starscream finally got his deserved place on the list. However, mere torture and death are not going to be enough for the notorious second; instead, Tarn decides that he can repay his debt to the decepticons in far more unorthodox ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an au of MTMTE/RID season two where Megatron has openly joined the autobots. 
> 
> This is definitely non-con, and not a nice or loving fic in any way so if you do not like this please do not read. 
> 
> There will be other pairings and kinks later, I'll add tags and warnings as I go along.

"What a pretty tableau he makes, Kaon. The design is inspired, if I do say so myself." 

The glittering seeker hung limp in his restraints, yet to regain conciousness from the blows of a laughably one-sided battle and some tainted energon designed to lull him long enough for Tarn to construct this scene with him. Kaon folded his arms impatiently.

"I'm not one for all the artistry, Tarn. When do we get to the screaming?" 

The tank placed a gentle hand on the smaller bot's shoulder. "All in good time, Kaon. Restraint, shows that we are in control. And pain is all the more delicious when it's artful."

"Even so, I don't see why we couldn't have done this while he was awake. A traitor like this doesn't deserve the mercy of being painless right now."

"Oh I quite agree, Kaon. But I have my reasons." 

The tank considered playing some music for his captor to wake up to, an artful seasoning to the lavish display before him. Instead he opted for silence, deigning not to give Starscream any distractions from his current predicament. 

The slender jet was suspended from the ceiling, wings pierced and threaded with rings; three on each that allowed Tarn to chain him to the roof. A pair of cuffs fastened to his ankles and held the rear end of his body aloft, with the added benefit of holding the seeker's legs apart. 

"Doing this to him while awake, would ruin the... element of surprise. And we do want our guest to be surprised." Tarn purred.

***

When the seeker finally came online, he was alone. Error messages rushed from his wings and he realised his suspension, legs hung lower than his wings so that most of the pressure would fall on the two rows of piercings. His cuffed ankles and cuffed wrists ached slightly, but aside from the burning in his two most beloved assets, he was in far better shape than he expected. With a growing sense of dread, he was beginning to remember how he was captured. Shots were fired, wings crumpled and he was actually _thrown_. For him to be feeling this good now, a medic must have patched him up. He swallowed nervously, why..? Knowing Megatron's personal thugs, he wouldn't be feeling this healthy for long. The seeker glanced down, as much as he was able, and noticed that he was _gleaming_. Months of scratches had been buffed from his surface, and his finish had never looked better. Why?

"You look like artwork, lieutenant," The tank purred at the frequency of his rumbling engines. Starscream twitched, sensing the prescence of the DJD leader behind him, tried to snort, to face his captor arrogantly, but could barely shift in his suspension. The tank traced a finger down his squirming captive's leg.

"Shh Starscream," Tarn's touches were gentle, one hand placed on Starscream's thigh just below his aft, the other skimmed close to his array, and settled on the seekers tight stomach. The seeker's wings quivered, and he tried to swallow his fear, but the leader of the DJD was so so _close_ , and he couldn't even see him!

"I'm sure you know why you're here," The mech murmured, still out of the seeker's sight, but pressing close between Starscream's legs. The satisfied rumble of Tarn's engines sent vibrations through his thighs. The smaller mech gasped gently, uttering a soft grunt of surprise and a pained, almost cliché;

"Tarn, I've done nothing wrong!"

The tank chuckled, but his reply was almost tired.

"On the contrary, Starscream. The Decepticon Justice Division don't make mistakes." 

He'd expected better of the notorious seeker. He'd heard the mech had a silver tongue. Perhaps they weren't refferring to his quality of speech. 

"Tarn..." His voice was pained. "I've loyally served under Megatron for _millions of years_..." 

The tank pressed closer, the vibrations from his engines splaying through his thighs and into his core, the sensation uncomfortably close to his aft and array. 

"Your proximity to _our leader_ has kept you sheltered thus far, Starscream. But our leader has fallen- his orders of protection now mean nothing."

The cold fear of inevitability sent a chill through the seeker's frame. Even Megatron had never made him fear for his life in such a real sense. 

"You have _never_ been a loyal decepticon, lieutenant. You have used this cause to further your own selfish desires."

The tank paused, and ran a single digit along a crease in the seeker's array. Starscream jolted.

"But don't worry," Tarn chuckled, "The decepticon cause shall be avenged of your tretchery." 

"F-fuck you Tarn," The seeker spat, but with a hitch in the throat.

Starscream was prepared for the torture, the mutilation, the screams and the tears that would precede the dropping of Tarn's voice that would eventually stop his spark. But he was prideful, he wasn't going to beg for his life, or his death. 

"You can't scare me _grounder_. I was Megatron's second. I watched him train you. To me, you're predictable. I know everything that you and your team can do to me. And I'm ready."

The tank chuckled, with deep satisfaction that seemed to eminate from his very core. "Oh _good_ Starscream" the tank murmured. "Because we're going to make use of you." 

Tarn cupped the seeker's face with a large hand, running thick, treaded fingertips over his captive's cheek. He knelt, and looked into Starscream's eyes. 

"You see, Starscream, you're special. The benefit of making an example of you isn't going to undo the harm you've done... Instead-" 

The tank paused, hearing the gentle jittering of his communications officer fidgiting a few paces begind him. Tarn shot him a slightly admonishing glance, but internally surpressed a smile. 

"In light of rather alarming events in Decepticon History, my boys' morale has been dwinding lately. I could not bear to see this reflected in their work, therefore-" 

"Tarn _please!_ " Kaon bounced forwards a few steps, well within Starscream's eyeline, voice desperate and crackling with electricity and arousal. 

Tarn's voice dropped dangerously "Kaon, leave." and both Kaon and Starscream's sparks lurch at the sound. Kaon, unsurprisingly, complies.

The tank returns to Starscream, irritated that his superiority had, if only slightly, been undermined in front of the captive. He and Kaon would be having more than words. Yet he takes control of himself, tuts darkly and stands over Starscream ar crotch level. 

"To think I would have given him the first taste of our new toy."

"I feel like we've been talking for hours, Tarn, this has got to be worse than the tortu-" 

Starscream was immediately silenced when it dawned on him precicely how he would be boosing the DJD's morale. Not that he figured the fact out without help, however, the clue being Tarn silently unclipping the panels over his array. His spike pressurised immediately, frighteningly proportional to the rest of the tank's frame. 

"Why don't you put that trecherous tongue to good use?"

The seeker wasn't given an option, as Tarn slips a thumb into his captive's mouth, jamming his mouth open wide enough to push his spike through the gap in Starscream's teeth. He caught the taste of transfluid on his tongue and whimpered as the full length of the tank's spike presses into his throat, Tarn ground frustratedly into the wing commander's mouth. Although Starscream's clumsy ministrations hardly contributed to the level of oral sex that Tarn recieved from Kaon, the added pleasure of punishing a traitor soon had the DJD leader supressing moans. Plus the traitor had caught on the only way that the choking length was going to be removed from his throat was when the leader of the DJD was satisfied. Despite the seeker's squeaks of discomfort, he'd begun running his tongue over Tarn's spike with slightly more finesse. Once he'd accepted that getting Tarn off was his best option, Starscream's efforts became more sincere and significantly better. The seeker had clearly sucked some spike in his lifetime, and Tarn wondered whether that was somehow related to how the traitor was allowed to serve as Megatron's second in command for so long. 

Before he could block the image of the disgrace before him being forcefully fed his master's spike, the tank shamefully realised that the thought fuelled his desire. Although Tarn considered it his duty to never fantasise about a traitor in any position that wasn't extreme suffering, he had to admit that thoughts of the Decepticon leader and his second were compelling. 

"I bet he could treat you so sweetly, traitor," The tank murmured, placing a hand almost tenderly on the seeker's helm. His breath hitched slightly, then he continued sucking; Tarn smiled. He caught himself thinking a thought he'd had many times before, but had vowed to never think again. What would Megatron do? Yes the warlord had become the biggest traitor of them all, but in practical terms, perhaps his example could be useful. At least when it came to his beautiful second.  
So Tarn hooked a treaded thumb underneath Starscrean's chin, and ran a finger down his cheek, finding the metal wet with coolant. 

"Crying, slut?" Tarn cooed, satified by the reaction his tender treatment was provoking. The seeker had begun to whine gently, and pushed his head against the tank's hand. The vibrations of the keening were doing wonders for the quality of the oral sex, and as a fresh trail of coolant trailed down the seeker's cheek, Tarn pushed his hips forward and pushed his spike further down the seeker's throat. He sobbed. 

"I can imagine you're rather used to sucking the spikes of your superiors," Tarn purred, the occasional sob from his victim adding new pleasing sensations to the tank's indulged spike. He really had sucked a lot of spike, the seeker was _good_. 

"In fact you should consider yourself lucky, I doubt your job description is going to change very much in the Decepticon Justice Division than when you were with Megatron." 

Had the seeker's mouth not been so full of spike he might have made a retort. Instead he managed a clumsy choke and his cheeks heated up at the insult. 

"Mmm," Tarn murmured, feeling Starscream growing increasingly impatient, betrayed by the increasing intensity of his licks and sucks. The tank felt his pleasure building close to climax, but wasn't going to give his victim the satisfaction of hurrying. Instead, he slowly rocked his hips forwards and back, feeling his spike move through Starscream's wonderfully lubricated mouth. The seeker was panting, having put a lot of effort into his ministrations, and was frantically attempting to keep up with Tarn's movements. Tarn closed his eyes, actually enjoying the traitor's tired, untrained tongue almost as much as the skillful attention from earlier. It was just so deliciously pathetic, lubricant and energon trailing from the seeker's mouth, coolant running down his cheeks and neck. Even more delightfully, Tarn noticed that the seeker's array was open and spike partially pressurised. Although it would be deplorable to think that the traitor was enjoying any of this, the shame of his exposure, and the visual display that he became aroused by the degradation, surely added to the torture. 

"It's nice to see that the traitor positively responds to sucking his master's spike."

Tarn wondered if the blatant mention of the traitor's physical arousal was too blunt, and whether the term "master" was premature, but the words seemed to be having an effect. Starscream ran the underside of his tongue over the head of Tarn's spike and the tank actually moaned. Irritated with himself, he attempted to regain his composure as Starscream ran the tip of his tongue against the treads on his spike; the almost jarring sensation caused Tarn's engines to rumble with pleasure. The seeker even risked a gentle touch with his teeth; had Tarn been in more control then he might have punished him, however the sharp pressure was just the thrill and push the tank needed. He pushed in and out of Starscream's mouth, feeling the sharp squeeze increase the closer the teeth grew to the base of his spike. Tarn even allowed himself the pleasure of imagining there was a possibility that the seeker might bite down, which was ridiculous, yet the risk spurred his arousal dramatically. He became so close to becoming lost in his fantasy that he knew that he had to reassert his dominance. The seeker would not be feeling any illusion of relief as the tank finished. Instead, Tarn dropped his voice slightly,

"How did you think that you could become leader of the decepticons, with people like _me_ among your ranks, Starscream?" 

Starscream felt his spark jump and twinge slightly, a crushing sensation fell upon his chest. 

"Your liuetenancy was merely a placeholder, and a _mistake_."

Tarn almost panted the words now, as his pleasure grew, lost in the addictive sensation of his own power. 

"If Megatron ever fell," The tank's voice dropped almost to a whisper, and caused the air to be heavy and hot. "How did you ever imagine it ending any other way than this?" The words swam in front of Starscream, sparkbeat heavy and jolting. He felt like he was suffocating, breathing in death; fresh coolant sprung onto his cheeks. 

"But we're going to teach you how to be a good boy, Starscream." The words were a purr, and with a small grunt Tarn pushed his spike deep into Starscream's throat and felt himself climax into the mouth of the traitor who thought his life was ending. Transfluid spilled from the corners of the seeker's mouth, but he seemed to swallow most of it, eyes half closed in an awful, crushed daze. 

_Beautiful ___, Tarn thought, pulling his spike out of the seeker's mouth. Starscream hung entirely limp for a few seconds, and had the tank not known any better he'd have worried that he'd actually killed him.

"I, I-" Starscream muttered eventually, as Tarn crossed the room to fetch an interesting contraption from one of the side tables. 

"You're alive, traitor, don't worry. I wasn't going to let you off that easily." 

As crushing sensation on his spark lifted, an all more real crushing feeling settled over him, realising that, yes he was still alive, which meant there was far more that Tarn could do to him. The sounds of jangling metal underneath his spike confirmed that, as Starscream felt a cold device clasp around his still pressurised dick, a heavy chain hanging from the end down onto the floor. 

"To play with later," Was Tarn's only explanation, before he turned and walked out. 

Despite the seeker's usually arrogant demeanour, and the ever ringing (yet increasingly more hollow) affirmations that one day Tarn, and Megatron, and anyone who had ever ruled or trampled him would grovel at his feet, as the room was plunged into darkness, he couldn't supress a whine. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaon's lack of restraint when dealing with Starscream resulted him Tarn's slight embarrassment. Such insubordination will not go unpunished by the DJD leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's no Starscream in this one, but at least Kaon has some fun!! 
> 
> Chapter contains bondage, aphrodisiacs/drugging and denial.
> 
> Slightly "cuter" than the Starscream chapter, but still no-where near healthy or consentual, I'd place this as dub-con at best, please don't read if that is likely to make you uncomfortable.

Tarn opened a file on his datapad; the title "Performance Reviews" glared on the screen before him. The neccesary administration was often met with irritation by the rest of his team, and the tank was diplomatic enough to accomodate their impatience by keeping each meeting to the two hour mark. Today, however, he was forced to call an urgent meeting with his communications officer, on account of gross insubordination. 

The mech glanced at the section on Kaon and sighed. He was a valuable asset, having only one serious error on his file among many successes; and the DJD leader had ensured that the small mech would never make such a grave mistake again. However the tank believed that there could be no room for insubordination in his ranks, and even slight transgressions could not go unpunished. 

Two minutes until the communications officer was due to arrive. The tank set down the data pad and poured a generous measure of innermost energon into a glass and set the decanter back down on the desk. A bead of deep pink liquid trailed from the rim.

"You may enter," The tank comments, and the small mech opens the door to his office. Kaon waits for Tarn to gesture for him to sit before taking a chair. "I thought it might be prudent to conduct a performance review in light of current events."

Usually Kaon would have been impatient of these meetings, firmly of the mindset that killing traitors did not require so much paperwork, however Tarn considered himself more of an administrator than a killer and the DJD thought it safer to humour him. Plus, in the current moment, Tarn looked upset. And that prompted Kaon to keep his mouth firmly closed. 

So Kaon sat, perched in the centre of an oversized chair designed for a bigger bot;Tarn or even Helex. He shivered, reminded of his smallness in that oversized room, confronted with a leader who looked displeased at best. 

"Clearly the capture of Starscream has been a great source of morale for us. Your aquirement of him was commendable; efficient, and without casulty- exactly what I would expect from my team." 

Tarn then offered Kaon some of the contents of the decanter on his desk, which the small mech readily accepted, by this point nervous enough to really need some high grade. 

"However-" 

Kaon swallowed. Tarn lowered the datapad and gave the small mech his full attention. 

"It seems you have difficulty showing the restraint required from the decepticon cause, especially from the Decepticon Justice Division." Tarn stood, and Kaon made to follow him but the tank gestured for him to stay seated. "And you know, Kaon, the punishments I set aside for insubordination." 

Kaon felt a gentle crackle settle between his shoulder blades.

"However," The tank paced around his desk, and settled behind Kaon. His large hands closed around his shoulders. The mech leaned into the smaller mech's ear and lowered his voice. "You are a good decepticon. An asset to me." His tone sounded almost loving. "But you defied me in front of- traitor- _Scum __."_

"Tarn, I-" 

"Shhshhhshh," Tarn clamped a set of thick rubber treaded set of fingers around Kaon's mouth, and gently ran his other hand over his head. "I value you, Kaon. But I cannot allow this kind of beaviour to go unpunished." 

Tarn then deftly retrieved a set of stasis cuffs, and clamped one to each of Kaon's wrists, fastening them to the rests on the chair. Kaon yelped as Tarn finished by restraining both of his legs, the wide chair causing Kaon to open them uncomfortably wide for his ankles to be fastened to the legs. 

"Tarn- I won't move, you don't have to cuff me down-" The voice was laced with electric crackles of fear. 

"How am I to know that dear Kaon? Your restraint is lacking, so I am merely trying to force some upon you." The tank chuckled. "I'm so glad you finished your drink, it was important for you to have some energon in your for what I'm about to do." 

That was when Kaon realised the cause of the odd set of commands climbing his status queue, spikes of arousal and fear mingled into an electric crackle of _panic_. He found he wasn't able to dismiss them as quickly as they kept climbing. 

"I know I usually have to _woo_ you Kaon, for you to have any desire to get up close and personal, but that really isn't convenient for today's activities." Tarn purred. Kaon noted that Tarn hadn't touched any of the energon in the decanter, and his glass was without the telltale energon tinge of holding a drink. 

"Tarn!" The small mech shouted as the aphrodisiac laced energon began to take effect, Kaon began to get more and more worked up. Electricity jumped from his plating, and the tesla coils becan to buzz unpleasantly. 

"Ahh, what a noise," The tank hummed, as Kaon struggled, visibly agitated. The smaller mech panted eratically, trying not to feel violated as his spike pressurised against his will. "Control yourself," Tarn warned, as Kaon's plating danced with a familiar sheen of yellow and blue. The small mech's EM field spread wide and wantonly; Tarn delighted in the uninhibited field of lust and panic. He'd have to thank Vos for the concoction he'd added to Kaon's drink. Tarn pinched his fingers together near the tip of Kaon's spike, as if considering touching it; the small mech hissed and bit back staticy curse words. Usually Tarn would punish the blatant lack of respect, but he merely purred contentedly. He knew that the poor dear had absolutely no control over his vocal outputs and the confirmation of that fact delighted him. 

He reached over again and this time did touch Kaon's spike, running a finger up and down the row of soft pink bio lights that led up to his exposed and dripping valve. The mech started moaning, cooling fans flicked on and Tarn rewarded the wanton display by grasping Kaon's spike firmly and rubbing the tip with his thumb. The act was not truly altruistic; Tarn knew that the rough and focussed treatment would soon become unbearable to Kaon. He continued, watching the delightful mech melt and whine under his touch- the tank mercilessly sought out his most sensitive areas; the valleys between some of the deeper ridges and rubbed them hard enough almost to be painful. In fact, the sensation did soon become painful to Kaon, his moans dissolved into whines and sharp intakes of breath. Tarn continued. 

"Sstop." 

Tarn ignored him, continuing to rub, large and strong fingers easily rubbing painful and jarring patterns into Kaon's spike. The plating grew warm, and the spark jumps became more frequest. Occasionally Tarn allowed the metal of his fingertips to graze the mech's dick and recieved a heavy shock, before continuing to safely rub with the rubber treads. The shocks caused him to purr delightedly and he'd happily lose himself in the steady bolts of pain coursing from Kaon's spike, but today was about him demonstrating control.  
However as he continued to rub, the "accidental slips" of his fingers onto Kaon's bare metal become more frequent, and soon he was close to waxing lyrical about the beauty of pain itself. Only when Kaon's hisses and whines dissolved into panting and moans did Tarn come to himself, careful not to allow his little mech to overload. 

"Are you ready to show control?" 

Kaon answered with a moan. 

Tarn concentrated his efforts, now rubbing Kaon's spike still pleasurably enough to keep him at the brink, but taking care to hit the oversensitized and delicate nodes. The effect would be arousing but painful; Kaon was not going to be allowed to enjoy this. 

"Restraint sets us apart from mere murders, Kaon. We are craftsmen, poets; administrators of pain. Show me your restraint, Kaon." 

Kaon bit his lip, stifled a strangled whine and whispered "Sstop." 

Tarn chucked darkly and withdrew, trying to supress the urge for his own spike to pressurise at the spectacle. There his communications officer sat, cheeks stained with coolant, venting rapidly and spike fully pressurised. 

"I think you've learned your lesson," The tank muttered, softly, and Kaon's eyes widened. 

"Pplease, Tarn. I nneed-" 

The Tank growled quietly, walking behind Kaon and unlocking his stasis cuffs. Before Kaon could react, his wrists were held fast by the larger mech. 

"I want to make something clear to you Kaon. You are not to touch that spike. You are not to get yourself off, or hide it away. I may have finished teaching but your lesson is not complete. True restraint can only be shown over time, and so you shall spend your day proving yourself to me. And the rest of the team." The tank supressed a chuckle, satisfied with the thought of his communication officer's public humiliation. He hoped Vos would enjoy the results of his chemistry experiment. 

Kaon's cheeks grew warm from the embarrassment, but whined in assent. 

"You are dismissed." 


End file.
